


Permission Granted

by gingercanary



Series: Lauryssa Mode [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Lauryssa + things you said under the stars and in the grass for an anon on Tumblr
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Laurel Lance
Series: Lauryssa Mode [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind





	Permission Granted

The picnic blanket lay near the base of a large tree, stars shining through the branches up above. Laurel and Nyssa leaned against the trunk, enjoying warm cups of tea as they watched the moon rise over the city. 

“I am proud of you, gorgeous Laurel,” Nyssa spoke softly, her voice but a whisper in the wind. 

Laurel snorted and gently punched Nyssa in the arm. “You’ve spent too much time with Felicity. That’s her nickname for me.”

“Felicity has been helping me integrate into your society when you are at work. Would you like me to pick a new nickname for you?” She tilted her head. 

“Well, that depends.” Laurel smiled. “What do you have in mind?”

“I do not know, I am not one to think of new nicknames.” Nyssa sipped her tea.

Placing a hand on Nyssa’s knee, Laurel smirked. “Well, what do you call your girlfriends?” She wiggled her eyebrows, laughing at Nyssa’s surprised expression. Sure, they had kissed a few times, found comfort in each other's arms, and they took care of one another when they got hurt. If Nyssa allowed Laurel to help her. 

But Nyssa was not one to assume about their relationship. “My, my girlfriends?”

“Yeah, your dates, the girls you find attractive, the ones you take out on a date. I’m sure you have your special pet names.” 

Nyssa sat perfectly still, her spine straight as a plank. “Laurel, are we more than friends?” 

Moving her hand from Nyssa’s knee to her jaw, Laurel sat up so she could look Nyssa in the eye. She shifted closer until she could feel Nyssa’s breath on her clavicles. “I should hope so. After our last kiss, we can’t exactly be classified as friends now, can we?” When there was no reaction, she put some pressure under Nyssa’s chin. “Did you think I took you out to dinner as friends?”

Nyssa stared into Laurel’s eyes, searching for the words she needed to describe how she was feeling. “I assumed so. I did not want to cross any lines, especially with you.”

“What do you mean by ‘especially with you’?” Laurel raised her eyebrows.

“I care for you, Laurel. You have been hurt enough. I could not bear it if I were to hurt you.” She kept her hands folded, in her lap.

“Oh screw that! I’ll take you out on another date, and I’ll make it very clear this time.” She leaned in, her lips less than an inch away from Nyssa’s. “I want to be more than friends, Nyssa.” 

“If that is the case-” She leaned forward and kissed Laurel gently. “Could I take you out instead? I have an idea for a romantic date.” 

Laurel smiled. “Only if you have a new pet name for me.” She placed one leg on either side of Nyssa’s lap and sat down.

Placing her hands on Laurel’s waist, Nyssa smiled. “May I call you my dear, Laurel?” 

Laurel kissed Nyssa. “Permission granted.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love going back to my first fic style, mutual pining Lauryssa! What'd you think?  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
